Pandora's Box
Pandora's Box is a series of bootleg JAMMA XXX-in-1 arcade boards manufactured since 2012 by 3A-Game Electronic Technology, headquartered in Guangzhou, China. Overview All of the boards are running the Final Burn Alpha emulator, with few tweaks to maintain normal speed in such a small board, but that also leads into many issues with several games. There is also an issue with screen tearing, especially when using CRTs with the board. Despite the claim that this board has a JAMMA pinout, the pinout is actually a non-standard JAMMA. Buttons 5-6 in each player are wired to pins 26 and 27 in the parts side and d and e in the solder side. Pins 27 and e are supposed to be ground in the standard JAMMA pinout. It is also notable that some games are repeated, with many hacks of the originals which are included in the game lists too, including, most notably, The King of Fighters series and Street Fighter II. Main series Just Another Pandora's Box Contains about 310 games (although some are repeats or bootleg hacks): *''King of Fighters 2002 Magic Plus 2'' *''King of Fighters '97'' *''King of Fighters '98'' *''King of Fighters '99'' *''King of Fighters 2000'' *''King of Fighters 2001'' *''King of Fighters 2002'' *''King of Fighters Special Edition 2004'' *''King of Fighters 10th Anniversary Unique 2'' *''Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon 2003 Super Plus'' *''King of Gladiator'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Plus'' *''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' *''Samurai Shodown V'' *''Rage of the Dragons'' *''Power Instinct Matrimelee'' *''The Last Blade 2'' *''King of Fighters 2002 Super'' *''King of Fighters Special Edition 2004 Plus'' *''King of Fighters '97 Plus'' *''King of Fighters '94'' *''King of Fighters '95'' *''King of Fighters '96'' *''King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match'' *''King of Fighters '99 Plus'' *''King of Fighters 2000 Plus'' *''King of Fighters 2001 Plus'' *''King of Fighters 2002 Magic Plus'' *''King of Fighters 2004 Hero'' *''Metal Slug'' *''Metal Slug 2'' *''Metal Slug X'' *''Metal Slug 3'' *''Metal Slug 4'' *''Metal Slug 5'' *''Metal Slug 6'' *''Shock Troopers'' *''Shock Troopers 2'' *''Lansquenet 2004'' *''Double Dragon Plus'' *''King of Fighters '95 Plus'' *''King of Fighters '96 Plus'' *''King of Fighters '97 Plus 2003'' *''The Last Blade'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' *''King of Fighters 2002 Plus'' *''Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon 2003'' *''King of Fighters 10th Anniversary Extra Plus'' *''Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' *''Marvel vs Capcom'' *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' *''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' *''Pocket Fighter'' *''Ring of Destruction – Slam Masters II'' *''Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Vampire Hunter 2: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' *''Street Figher Zero'' *''Street Figher Zero 2'' *''Street Figher Zero 3'' *''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' *''Vampire Hunter 2: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (repeat) *''Vampire: The Night Warriors'' *''Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness'' *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs 2'' *''Warriors of Fate'' *''Warriors of Fate 3js'' *''The Punisher'' *''Final Fights'' *''Knights of the Round'' *''Knights of the Round 2'' *''Captain Commando'' *''The King of Dragons'' *''Three Wonders'' *''Magic Sword: Heroic Fantasy'' *''Dynasty Wars'' *''Willow'' *''Mega Twins'' *''Karate Blazers'' *''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' *''Strider'' *''Battle Circuit'' *''Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom'' *''Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara'' *''Armored Warriors'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' *''Nemo'' *''Gaia Crusaders'' *''Thunder Heroes'' *''Shadow Force'' *''Riot'' *''Spinal Breakers'' *''Pirates'' *''Metal Slug Plus'' *''Metal Slug 2 Plus'' *''Metal Slug X Plus'' *''Metal Slug 3 Plus'' *''Metal Slug 4 Plus'' *''Metal Slug 5 Plus'' *''Metal Slug 6 plus'' *''Sengoku 3'' *''Sengoku 3 Plus'' *''Spinmaster'' *''Ganryu'' *''Blue's Journey'' *''Sengoku'' *''Sengoku 2'' *''Eightman'' *''Robo Army'' *''Top Hunter'' *''Ninja Commando'' *''Ninja Combat'' *''Mutation Nation'' *''Super Street Fighter II'' *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' *''Super Street Fighter II X: Grand Master Challenge'' *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition'' *''Street Fighter II' Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' *''Street Fighter II' Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' (repeat) *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (Rainbow, Set 1)'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (Rainbow, Set 2)'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (Red Wave)'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (Tulong)'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (M2)'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (M4)'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (M5)'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (M6)'' *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (M7)'' *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' *''SD Fighters'' *''Breakers'' *''Far East of Eden: Kabuki Klash'' *''Breakers Revenge'' *''Samurai Shodown'' *''Samurai Shodown 2'' *''Samurai Shodown 3'' *''Samurai Shodown 4'' *''Art of Fighting'' *''Art of Fighting 2'' *''Art of Fighting 3: The Path of the Warrior'' *''Fatal Fury'' *''Fatal Fury 2'' *''Fatal Fury 3'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers'' *''Fatal Fury: King of Fighters'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Far East of Eden: Kabuki Klash'' (Boss Hack) *''Waku Waku 7'' *''Ninja Master's: Haō Ninpō Chō'' *''Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer'' *''Kizuna Encounter'' *''Ragnagard'' *''Burning Fight'' *''World Heroes'' *''World Heroes 2'' *''World Heroes Jet'' *''World Heroes Perfect'' *''Mars Matrix: Hyper Solid Shooting'' *''Giga Wing'' *''1944: The Loop Master'' *''Progear'' *''Carrier Air Wing'' *''U.N. Squadron'' *''Eco Fighters'' *''Strikers 1945 Plus'' *''Prehistoric Isle 2'' *''Zed Blade'' *''Blazing Star'' *''Alpha Mission II'' *''Strikers 1945 Plus+'' *''Andro Dunos'' *''Captain Tomaday'' *''Twinkle Star Sprites'' *''Ghost Pilots'' *''Last Resort'' *''Viewpoint'' *''Pulstar'' *''Red Hawk'' *''USAAF Mustang'' *''Prehistoric Isle in 1930'' *''Twin Action'' *''Super Macross'' *''S.S. Mission'' *''Turbo Force'' *''1941'' *''19XX: The War Against Destiny'' *''Air Gallet'' *''DoDonPachi'' *''DonPachi'' *''ESP Ra.De.'' *''Guwange'' *''Sorcer Striker'' *''Thunder Dragon 2'' *''Dangun Feveron'' *''VARTH: Operation Thunderstorm'' *''Kingdom Grand Prix'' *''Stagger I'' *''Truxton'' *''S.S. Mission (repeat)'' *''Armed Police Batride'' *''Battle Bakraid'' *''Super Sidekicks'' *''Super Sidekicks 2: The World Championship'' *''Super Sidekicks 3: The Next Glory'' *''The Ultimate 11: SNK Football Championship'' *''Tecmo World Soccer '96'' *''NeoGeo Cup '98'' *''Goal! Goal! Goal!'' *''Pleasure Goal: 5 On 5 Mini Soccer'' *''Soccer Brawl'' *''Street Hoop'' *''Neo Bomberman'' *''Nightmare in the Dark'' *''Zupapa!'' *''Panic Bomber'' *''Cyber-Lip'' *''Bang Bead'' *''Super Dodge Ball'' *''Windjammers'' *''Battle Flip Shot'' *''Thrash Rally'' *''Over Top'' *''Neo Drift Out'' *''Baseball Stars'' *''Baseball Stars 2'' *''2020 Super Baseball'' *''Power Spikes II'' *''Top Player's Golf'' *''Neo Turf Masters'' *''NAM-1975'' *''Legend of Success Joe'' *''Neo Mr. Do!'' *''Galaxy Fight - Universal Warriors'' *''Aggressors of Dark Kombat'' *''Karnov's Revenge'' *''Savage Reign'' *''Crossed Swords'' *''Puzzled / Joy Joy Kid'' *''Puzzle Bobble'' *''Puzzle Bobble 2'' *''Puzzle De Pon!'' *''Magical Drop III'' *''Magical Drop III'' (repeat) *''Money Puzzle Exchanger'' *''Pochi and Nyaa'' *''Puzz Loop'' *''Bubble 2000'' *''Puzzle Uo Poko'' *''Puzzle De Pon! R!'' *''Mighty! Pang'' *''Pang! 3'' *''Pnickies'' *''Karian Cross'' *''Capcom Sports Club'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II X'' *''Multi 5'' *''Cookie & Bibi'' *''Cookie & Bibi 2'' *''Cookie & Bibi 3'' *''XESS - The New Revolution'' *''Puzzle King'' *''Hatch Catch'' *''Mang-Chi'' *''Search Eye'' *''Search Eye Plus 2.0'' *''More More Plus'' *''Money Puzzle Exchanger'' (repeat) *''Got-cha Mini Game Festival'' *''Double Point'' *''Choko'' *''Nightmare in the Dark'' (repeat) *''Zupapa!'' (repeat) *''Snow Brothers 3'' *''Pang Pang'' *''Saboten Bombers'' *''Toppy & Rappy'' *''Tang Tang'' *''Pass'' *''Hyper Pacman'' *''Twinkle Star Sprites'' *''Head Panic'' *''Diver Boy'' *''Diamond Run'' *''Ghostlop'' *''Metal Saver'' *''Shocking'' *''League Bowling'' *''Stakes Winner'' *''Stakes Winner 2'' *''Multi Champ Deluxe'' *''Miss World '96'' *''Miss Mister World '96'' *''Fantasia II'' *''Gals Hustler'' *''Zero Zone'' *''Knights of Valour'' *''Knights of Valour Plus'' *''Knights of Valour Plus Alpha'' *''Oriental Legend'' *''Photo Y2K'' Pandora's Box 2 Pandora's Box 2 was released in 2014 and contains 400 games. New additions include CPS3 games, Ms. Pac-Man (Turbo), Psikyo vertical shooters: the Gunbird series, the entire Strikers 194''5 series, Raiden, Konami beat-em-up games, and Sega System 16 games. Games: *''WWF Superstars *''Blood Warrior'' *''Huo Fenghuang'' *''Ninja Kids'' *''Simpsons'' *''Metamoquester'' *''Guardians'' *''Legend of Silkroad'' *''Golden Axe'' *''MIA - Missing in Action'' *''MIA 2 - Missing in Action 2'' *''Super Trio'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''E-SWAT'' *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon'' *''The Uncanny X-Men'' *''PuLiRuLa'' *''Dead Connection'' *''SWAT Police'' *''Aurail'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Aliens'' *''Mug Smashers'' *''Liquid Kids'' *''Growl'' *''Wonder Boy'' *''Wonder Boy 3'' *''Street Fighter 3 - New Generation'' *''Street Fighter 3 - Second Impact'' *''Street Fighter 3 - Third Strike'' *''King of the Monsters'' *''King of the Monsters 2'' *''Power Instinct'' *''Power Instinct 2'' *''Power Instinct Legends'' *''Fight Fever'' *''Tengai'' *''Sol Divide'' *''Fire Hawk'' *''Guardian Storm'' *''Metal Black'' *''Forgotten Worlds'' *''In the Hunt'' *''Aero Fighters 2'' *''Aero Fighters 3'' *''Thunder Cross'' *''Mega Blast'' *''Bio Ship Paladin'' *''Raiden'' *''Truxton 2'' *''Gun Nail'' *''Gunbird'' *''Gunbird 2'' *''Strikers 1945'' *''Strikers 1945 2'' *''Strikers 1945 3'' *''Samurai Aces'' *''Football Champ'' *''Back Street Soccer'' *''Football Frenzy'' *''1000 Miglia'' *''1000 Miglia 2'' *''Riding Hero'' *''Final Tetris'' *''Puzzle de Bowling'' *''Bestri'' *''Puzzle Club'' *''Digger Man'' *''Fancy World'' *''Super Pang'' *''Super Bubble Bobble'' *''Jump Kids'' *''Don Doko Don'' *''Berlin Wall'' *''Bomb Kick'' *''Funny Bubble'' *''KOV Quan Huang'' *''KOV 2007'' *''KOV QunYingZhuan'' *''Martial Masters'' *''Puzzle Star'' Pandora's Box 3 Pandora's Box 3 was released in early 2015 and contains 520 games. The new additions are: *''Jackie Chan'' *''Asura Blade'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''Battle K-Road'' *''Mutant Fighter'' *''Street Smart'' *''Blood Bros'' *''Special Project Y'' *''Biomechanical Toy'' *''J. J. Squawkers'' *''Silent Dragon'' *''Caveman Ninja'' *''Robocop'' *''Robocop 2'' *''Sunset Riders'' *''Thunder Fox'' *''Edward Randy'' *''Wild Fang'' *''Rambo III'' *''Michael Jackson's Moonwalker'' *''Knuckle Bash'' *''Magical Crystals'' *''Prisoners of War'' *''The Combatribes'' *''Crime Fighters'' *''Air Buster'' *''Hellfire'' *''Zero Wing'' *''Blaze On'' *''Boogie Wings *''Rezon'' *''Strato Fighters'' *''1942'' *''1943'' *''1943 Kai'' *''Daioh'' *''Air Attack'' *''Mad Shark'' *''Desert Breaker'' *''SD Gundam Neo Battling'' *''Aero Fighters'' *''Zing Zing Zip'' *''Sky Smasher'' *''Grind Stormer'' *''Gundhara'' *''Out Zone'' *''Asuka & Asuka'' *''Super Contra'' *''Euro Champ'' *''World Cup 90'' *''Bottom of the Ninth (Main Stadium)'' *''Punk Shot'' *''Bomber Man World'' *''Ultraman Club'' *''Sel Feena'' *''Slap Shot'' *''Rollergames'' *''Super Baseball'' *''Pocket Gal Deluxe'' *''Side Pocket'' *''Snow Bros.'' *''Bubble Bobble II'' (an unlicensed hack of Bubble Bobble) *''Ultra Balloon'' *''Diet Go Go'' *''Tumble Pop'' *''Jumping Pop'' *''Penguin Brothers'' *''Puzzle Bobble-T'' *''Naname de Magic'' *''Galaga'' *''Galaxian Part 1'' *''Galaxian Part 2'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Donkey Kong 3'' *''Donkey Kong Junior'' *''MS Pac-Man: Part 1'' (Non-turbo) *''Pac-Man'' *''Super Cobra'' *''Scramble'' *''Van-Van Car'' *''Pac-Man Plus'' *''Pooyan'' *''Gun. Smoke'' *''Space Invaders DX'' *''Dragon Unit'' *''Ambush'' *''Bank Panic'' *''F-1 Dream'' *''Ghosts'n'Goblins'' *''Kung-Fu Master'' *''Solomon's Key'' *''Super Volleyball'' *''Superman'' *''War of Aero'' *''Moon Cresta'' *''Crush Roller'' *''Gunbarich'' *''Frogger'' *''Gyruss'' *''Knights of Valour SPlus'' *''Knights of Valour YTZY2'' *''Oriental Legend Special Plus'' Pandora's Box 4 Pandora's Box 4 was released in late 2015 and contains 645 games. New additions include the R-Type series, Dodonpachi Dai-ou-jou, and for some reason, trackball and spinner games. All of the Pandora's Box boards do not support trackballs, so these games are actually unplayable. It is also notable that the graphics have the blur filter in some games in this version. *''Alien Challenge'' *''Best of the Best'' *''Riot City'' *''64th Street'' *''Bad Dudes VS Dragon Ninja'' *''Vandyke'' *''Crude Buster'' *''Thunder Zone'' *''Vendetta'' *''Act-Fancer'' *''Alien Storm'' *''Altered Beast'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Double Dragon 2 - The Revenge'' *''Double Dragon 3 - The Rosetta Stone'' *''Metamorphic Force'' *''Wild West COW Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Violent Storm'' *''Ninja Baseball Batman'' *''Tank Force'' *''Mystic Warriors'' *''Charlie Ninja'' *''Avenging Spirit'' *''Bay Route'' *''Demon's World'' *''Hard Head'' *''Magical Cat Adventure'' *''Osman'' *''Rohga Armor Force'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2'' *''Wonder Boy in Monster Land'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''R-Type'' *''R-Type 2'' *''R-Type Leo'' *''X Multiply'' *''P-47 - The Phantom Fighter'' *''Chimera Beast'' *''Earth Defense Force'' *''Black Heart'' *''Battle Garegga'' *''Blue Hawk'' *''Cybattler'' *''Dodonpachi - Dai Ou Jou'' *''Dodonpachi 2 - Bee Storm'' *''Dimahoo'' *''Eight Forces'' *''Espgaluda'' *''Flying Tiger'' *''Gulf Storm'' *''Hot Dog Storm'' *''Last Duel - Interplanetary War 2012'' *''Mazinger Z'' *''Omega Fighter'' *''Pollux'' *''Ryu Jin'' *''Nostradamus'' *''Vapor Trail'' *''Acrobat Mission'' *''Batsugun'' *''STG - Strike Gunner'' *''Thundercade'' *''Nitro Ball'' *''Galmedes'' *''Dogyuun'' *''Bells & Whistles'' *''Fix Eight'' *''Gang Busters'' *''Contra'' *''Dream Soccer 94'' *''Big Striker'' *''Blomby Car'' *''Masked Riders Club Battle Race'' *''Speed Spin'' *''Balloon Brothers'' *''Bouncing Balls'' *''Tetris'' *''Bloxeed'' *''Chain Reaction'' *''Magic Bubble'' *''Choky! Choky!'' *''Arkanoid'' *''Pinball Action'' *''Block Carnival - Thunder & Lightning 2'' *''Pop & Bounce'' *''Snapper'' *''Super Happy 6 in 1'' *''Joe & Mac Returns'' *''Dark Tower'' *''Circus Charlie'' *''Galaga 88'' *''The End'' *''Congo Bongo'' *''New Rally-X'' *''Pengo'' *''Time Pilot'' *''Shao-Lin's Road'' *''BurgerTime'' *''Centipede'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Dig Dug 2'' *''Galaga 3 (Gaplus)'' *''QIX'' *''Ladybug'' *''Super Breakout'' *''Mappy'' *''Millipede'' *''Jr. Pac-Man'' *''Video Hustler'' *''Juno First'' *''Xevious'' *''Mr. Do's Castle'' *''Phoenix'' *''Pleiads'' *''Condor'' *''Bomb Jack'' *''Lady Frog'' *''Super Pac-Man'' *''Mario Bros.'' *''Amidar'' *''Boulder Dash'' *''KOV Plus Power Fast'' *''KOV 2007 Power Fast'' *''Oriental Legend Super'' *''The Killing Blade'' Pandora's Box 4S Pandora's Box 4S was released in November 2016. It is an enhanced version of the Pandora's Box 4 which contains 680 games in total. Like its predecessor, It is shaped like a PS4, but comes in a pink color instead of green. *''KOF 2003'' *''KOF 2004 Ultra Plus'' *''Jackie Chan 2'' *''Superior Soldiers'' *''Gunforce - Battle Field Engulfed Terror Island'' *''Gunforce 2'' *''Blade Master'' *''Undercover Cops'' *''Ken-go'' *''The Super Spy'' *''Magician Lord'' *''Black Tiger'' *''Shinobi'' *''Hammerin Harry'' *''Batman'' *''Battle City'' *''VS Super Mario Bros.'' *''Bonze Adventure'' *''Mystic Riders'' *''Dragon Breed'' *''Fantastic Night Dreams - Cotton'' *''Thunder Dragon'' *''Super-X'' *''Explosive Breaker'' *''Arcadia'' *''Air Duel'' *''Stadium Hero'' *''Atomic Point'' *''Puzzle & Action Ichidan-R'' *''Puzzle & Action Tant-R'' *''The New Zealand Story'' *''Genix Family'' *''Puzz Love'' *''China Town'' *''Puzzle Break'' *''Come Back Toto'' *''Funky Jet'' *''Rod-Land'' *''Ponpoko'' *''Battlantis'' *''Bomb Jack Twin'' *''KOV 2 Dragons'' Pandora's Box 4S+ Released in mid-2017, it is an enhanced Pandora's Box 4S. Contains 815 games. the new additions are: *''3 Count Bout'' *''Pit Fighter'' *''Robo Wires 2001'' *''WWF Wrestlefest'' *''Yie Ar Kung Fu'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Shinobi'' *''Alien Syndrome'' *''Crime City'' *''Bank Panic'' *''Big Karnak'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bonanza Bros.'' *''Burglar X'' *''Cabal'' *''Cadash'' *''Captain America and the Avengers'' *''Chelnov - Atomic Runner'' *''China Gate'' *''Crime Fighters'' *''Dark Seal'' *''D.D. Crew'' *''Dynamite Dux'' *''Devil World'' *''DJ Boy'' *''Dragon Bowl'' *''Flashgal'' *''Gang Wars'' *''Green Beret'' *''Ginga NinkyouDen'' *''Gun Master'' *''Hard Head 2'' *''Haunted Castle'' *''Iron House'' *''Jump Bug'' *''Kid Niki - Radical Ninja'' *''Knuckle Joe'' *''Kodure Ookami'' *''Marvel Land'' *''Midnight Resistance'' *''Momoko 120%'' *''My Hero'' *''Ninja-kid II'' *''Ninja Spirit'' *''Quartet'' *''Psycho-Nics Oscar'' *''Psycho Soldier'' *''Rampage'' *''Renegade'' *''Rygar'' *''Toki'' *''Trojan'' *''Vigilante'' *''Airwolf'' *''Battle Chopper'' *''Chuka Taisen'' *''Fantasy Zone'' *''Gradius III'' *''Insector X'' *''Parodius'' *''Rabio Lepus'' *''Side Arms - Hyper Dyne'' *''Silk Worm'' *''ASO - Armored Scrum Object'' *''Dr. Toppel's Adventure'' *''Exed Exes'' *''Gemini Wing'' *''Gondomania'' *''Guerrilla War'' *''Gain Ground'' *''Heavy Barrell'' *''Jackal'' *''Mercs'' *''Mysterious Stones'' *''Wiz'' *''Kageki'' *''Legendary Wings'' *''Slap Fight'' *''Super Real Darwin'' *''Terra Cresta'' *''Tokio / Scramble Formation'' *''88 Games'' *''Body Slam'' *''Combat School'' *''Escape Kids'' *''Vs. Excitebike'' *''B.C. Story'' *''The Final Round'' *''Burnin' Rubber'' *''Goal! 92'' *''Gomoku Narabe Renju'' *''Heavy Smash'' *''Hyper Sports'' *''Lode Runner'' *''Lode Runner II'' *''Lode Runner III'' *''Major Title 2'' *''Numan Athletics'' *''Onna Sansirou - Typhoon Gal'' *''Super Dodge Ball'' *''Super Slams'' *''Track & Field'' *''Dharma Doujou'' *''Cross Pang'' *''Angel Kids'' *''Block Out'' *''Date Quiz Go Go'' *''7 Ordi'' *''Garogun Seroyang'' *''Hebereke No Popoon'' *''Heuk Sun Baek Sa'' *''Hexa'' *''Pirate Ship Higemaru'' *''Vs. Ice Climber'' *''Pang'' *''Popeye'' *''Son Son'' *''Rainbow Islands'' *''Psychic 5'' *''I'm Sorry'' *''Live Quiz Show'' *''Quiz 6000 Academy'' *''Logic Pro 2'' *''Logic Pro'' *''Meikyu Jima'' *''Mikie'' *''Penguin-Kun Wars'' *''Pushman'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Puyo Puyo 2'' *''Quiz Daisousa Sen'' *''Quiz Olympic'' *''Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars'' *''Flicky'' Pandora's Box 5 Released in late 2017. Contains 960 games in total. It is sold mainly in twin arcade stick form, though there is a JAMMA board box available as well. Its casing is orange in color, has two wide rounded corners, and is seemingly smaller than its predecessors, despite having much more under the hood, so to speak, including its much-vaunted new quad-core CPU and solid state storage. It also has a swirl-shaped fan opening on the top of the casing, and a wide port where the JAMMA interface is on one side. The unit outputs in HDMI and VGA, has a headphone/line-out jack with volume slider, and twin USB connectors, presumably for connection to a PC. The added games for this new model are as follows: *''Kaiser Knuckle'' *''Survival Arts'' *''Dragon Master'' *''Time Killers'' *''WWF Wrestlemania'' *''Blazing Tornado'' *''Schmeiser Robo'' *''Top Ranking Stars'' *''Shogun Warriors'' *''Knuckle Bash 2'' *''Alligator Hunt'' *''Ultra Toukon Densetsu'' *''Dyna Gear'' *''Bucky O'Hare'' *''Asterix'' *''Action Hollywood'' *''Bloodstorm'' *''Battletoads'' *''Night Slashers'' *''Zunzunkyou no Yabou'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *''Judge Dredd'' *''Elevator Action Returns'' *''Recalhorn'' *''Arabian Magic'' *''Light Bringer'' *''Dark Seal 2'' *''GI Joe'' *''Steel Force'' *''D-Con'' *''SD Gundam Psycho Salamander'' *''Ikari III - The Rescue'' *''Kero Kero'' *''Ironclad'' *''Sexy Parodius'' *''Super Space Fortress Macross II'' *''Gokujou Parodius'' *''4-D Warriors'' *''Bio-Hazard Battle'' *''Hyper Duel'' *''Darius Gaiden: Silver Hawk'' *''Kotetsu Yousai Strahl'' *''Spectrum 2000'' *''Cobra Command'' *''UFO Robo Dangar'' *''Cosmic Cop'' *''G-LOC Air Battle'' *''Xexex'' *''Vasara 2'' *''Vasara'' *''Change Air Blade'' *''Ultra X Weapons'' *''Twin Cobra 2'' *''Cyvern'' *''Sengeki Striker'' *''Gekirindan'' *''Gunlock'' *''Lightning Fighters'' *''UN Defence Force: Earth Joker'' *''R-Shark'' *''Silver Millennium'' *''Varia Metal'' *''Final Star Force'' *''Gun & Frontier'' *''Super Space Invaders '91'' *''Starfighter'' *''Lethal Thunder'' *''The Last Day'' *''Twin Hawk '' *''Sand Scorpion'' *''Ashura Blaster'' *''Commando'' *''Devastators'' *''9 Ball Shootout'' *''Billiard Academy Real Break'' *''Target Ball'' *''Stone Ball'' *''NBA Jam'' *''International Cup 94'' *''Golden Par Golf'' *''Hoops 96'' *''Grand Striker 2'' *''World Cup Volley 95'' *''Krazy Bowl'' *''Power Balls'' *''Super World Stadium 93'' *''Super Cup Finals'' *''Hard Yardage'' *''Ultimate Tennis'' *''Ping Pong Masters'' *''Super World Stadium'' *''Power Goal'' *''Blades Of Steel'' *''Final Blow'' *''Kick and Run'' *''Major Title'' *''Bottom Of The Ninth'' *''Kick Off'' *''Super Slam'' *''Super Volley 91'' *''Taito Cup Finals'' *''Tehkan World Cup'' *''Squash'' *''Clutch Hitter'' *''Lethal Crash Race'' *''Out Run'' *''Special Criminal Investigation'' *''Bump 'n' Jump'' *''Welltris - Alexey Pajitnov's'' *''Gyakuten Puzzle Bancho'' *''Monster Slider'' *''Gun Dealer 94'' *''Toryumon'' *''Maniac Square'' *''IQ Block'' *''Grand Tour'' *''Columns III'' *''Stack Columns'' *''Poto Poto'' *''Mouja'' *''News'' *''Xor World'' *''Hexion'' *''Eto Monogatari'' *''Land Maker'' *''Puzzle Bobble 2'' *''Puzzle Bobble 3'' *''Puzzle Bobble 4'' *''Dolmen'' *''Puzz Loop'' *''Puzzle Club'' *''Match It II'' *''Hasamu'' *''Last Fortress - Toride'' *''Toride II Adauchi Gaiden'' *''Multi Champ Deluxe'' *''Sangokushi'' *''Shanghai III'' *''Don Den Lover'' *''Renju Kizoku'' *''Arkanoid Returns'' *''Thunder & Lightning'' *''Blocken'' *''Ghostlop'' *''Orbs'' *''Soldam'' *''Sotsugyo Shousho'' *''Twin Adventure'' *''Bal Cube'' *''Agress'' *''Monsters World'' *''Cachat'' *''Poitto!'' *''Water Balls'' *''Rockn 4'' *''Tetris Plus 2'' *''4 En Raya'' *''Taisen Tokkae-Dama'' *''Neratte Chu'' *''Classics Collection'' *''Beathead'' *''Toffy'' *''Gutsn'' *''Sen-Know'' *''Cue Brick'' *''Puchi Carat'' *''Popn Pop'' *''Vs Block Breaker'' *''Cleopatra Fortune'' *''Space Invaders 95'' *''Twin Qix'' *''Bubble Memory'' (Bubble Bobble II) *''Bubble Symphony'' (Bubble Bobble III) *''Super Burger Time'' *''99: The Last War'' *''Akkanbeder'' *''Twin Brats'' *''Puckman Pockimon'' *''Lode Runner: The Dig Fighter'' *''Dragon World 2'' *''Puzzli 2'' *''Puzzli 2 Super'' *''Demon Front'' *''Spectral Vs. Generation'' *''Road Of The Sword'' Pandora's Box 6 Released in 2018. sold as A Jamma PCB, A console upgrade to older Pandora's Box Sticks, and also sold as a 6-button or 8-button Home arcade sticks. The architecture of the hardware has been improved upon its predecessor, The Pandora's Box 5. Includes 1300 games. For copyright reasons, the ROMs are not included in it. To avoid copyright, the ROMs have been uploaded to a secret download link. Several Playstation games were added to the console, including the Tekken series, and Mortal Kombat II, 3, and 4. New features were also added: Custom backgrounds, Alphabetical game sorting, Genre sorting and the option to add custom games for MAME version 0.106, FBA, and for the Playstation emulator. Violence Fight Super Punch Out Hippodrome Dino Rex Wrestle War Arabian Lode Runner 4 Beraboh Man Rally Bike Spelunker 2 Mr Do's Wild Ride Adventures of Robby Roto Crazy Kong Mad Gear Mad Crasher Roc n Rope Speed Rumbler Kuri Kinton Hook Black Panther Tiger Road Blue Print Kyros Shackled Road Fighter Asterix Changes Dr. Micro Ikki Hachoo! KiKi KaiKai Ninja Kun - Ashura no Shou Thunder Hoop Blasto Gladiator Samurai Nihon Ichi The Deep Space Gun Legend of Hero Tonma RoboCop 2 Bagman Athena no Hatena Shingen Samurai Fighter Trio the Punch - Never Forget Me Shadowland Ninja Kazan SAR - Search and Rescue Super Ranger The Legend of Kage Genesis Moon Patrol The Astyanax Max RPM VS Ice Climbers Super Rider Super Bagman UFO Senshi Yohko Chan 4 Fun in 1 Argus Asterock Asteroids Deluxe Baraduke Stinger Strategy X Fever SOS Moon Shuttle Alcon Markham Dragon Blaze Funky Bee Tazz Mania In the Hunt 2 Sea Fighter Poseidon Darwin 4078 Black Hole Spark Man Acrobatic Dog Fight Hole Land Strategy X 2 Dimahoo 2 Batman 2 Secret Agent Sly Spy - Secret Agent Space Battleship Gomorrah Mustang Fighter Thunder Cross 2 Enigma 2 Dragon Gun Gigandes Plus Alpha The Battle Road Meta Fox Thunder Strike Zombie Raid Bio Attack Time Pilot 84 Tube Panic Space Harrier Time Soldiers Mighty Monkey Asylum Twin Falcons Twin Eagle AD 2083 Aztarac Rougien Tactician Dyger Sky Adventure Sky Alert Challenger Saturn Scooter Shooter Equites Garyo Retsuden Wiz Warz Radical Radial Mega Zone Vanguard Nova 2001 Return of the Jedi Star Jacker Fire Battle Espial Gardia Ninja Emaki Beast Busters Sonic Boom Astro Blaster Zoar The Bounty Ark Area Mega Force Vastar The More Horizons Choplifter Task Force Harrier Hit the Ice Alpine Ski Hyper Sports Super Dodgeball 2 Roller Aces Water Ski Great Swordsman Capcom Sports Club 2 Punk Shot 2 Jumping Cross Gladiator 1984 Goalie Ghost Forty Love Swimmer Power Play Last Striker Rim's Basketball VS Baseball VS Stroke Match & Golf VS Tennis MVP Bowl O Rama Traverse USA Fantasy Mr. Do! Run! Run! Multi Champ DX VS Wrecking Crew VS Pinball Oli Boo Chu Bongo Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves Super Bishi Bashi Championship The Glob Arm Wrestling Birdie King Birdie King 2 Super Puzzle Fighter 2 Turbo 2 Jungle King Wall Crash Arkanoid 2 Peek A Boo Hopper Robo Gee Bee Round Up Demolition Derby Tetris TAGM2 Timber Pac Mania Scrambled Egg Levers Top Roller King & Balloon Block Block 2 Suprt Sprint Go! Go! Mile Smile Money Money Master of Syougi Chicken Shift Jack the Giant Killer Kaos Shuuz Wonder Stick Pasha Pasha Champ Bishi Bashi Championship Time Scanner Snap Jack Triple Punch Uncle Poo Dr. Mario Toggle Tekken Tekken 2 Tekken 3 Street Fighter EX Street Fighter EX 2 Mortal Kombat 2 Mortal Kombat Trilogy Mortal Kombat 4 Spin-offs IBox Released in 2013, and shaped like a Sony Playstation 3 Slim. It is distinguished from the main series due to its cartridge slot. 45 different bootleg cartridges were made for it. The King of Air Released in Mid-to-late 2015. A 51-in-1 board dedicated solely to vertical Shoot-em-ups, which are also seen in the main series. The main Pandora's Box series requires horizontal screen orientation, but this board requires it to be vertical. The main Pandora's Box series supports CGA connectivity for CRTs, but early builds of this board did not have a CGA support. Ultra Firepower Released in 2015, a PC-based 3-in-1 light-gun LCD arcade machine. It contains these following games: *''The House of the Dead 3'' *''Paradise Lost'' (GLOBAL VR's Arcade version of Far Cry Instincts), referred to as "FarCry". *''Aliens Extermination'' Storm Rider Released in 2016, a 3-in-1 PC-based bootleg motorcycle racing arcade machine, which contains the following games: *''Manx TT Superbike'' *''Motor Raid'' *''The Fast and the Furious: Super Bikes'' Bootlegs Pandoras Box 4X *''Gun Dealer'' *''Puzznic'' *''Xyonix'' *''Hunchback'' *''Paint Roller'' *''Super Sprint'' *''Checkman'' *''Grobda'' *''Moonwar'' *''Jolly Jogger'' *''Spelunker'' *''Tropical Angel'' *''Guzzler'' *''Kung Fu Taikun'' *''Toggle'' *''Xybots'' *''Camel Try'' *''Exterminator'' *''Reactor'' *''Astro Blaster'' *''Highway Race'' *''BadLands'' *''Cloud 9'' *''Super Double Tennis'' *''SWAT'' *''Youjyuden'' *''Lasso'' *''The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Flea'' *''Clash Road'' *''After Burner'' *''Sadari'' *''Marvin's Maze'' *''Twin Squash'' *''Championship Boxing'' *''Pandoras Palace'' *''Out Run'' *''Shanghai 2'' *''Alley Master'' *''Indoor Soccer'' *''Pigskin 621 AD'' *''Arabian Magic'' *''Steel Gunner'' *''Dock Man'' *''Rim's Basketball'' *''Mister Viking'' *''Regulus'' *''Trivia Master'' *''Power Play'' *''Capcom World'' *''Space Zap'' *''Pac-Mania'' *''Sky Soldiers'' *''Finest Hour'' *''Monte Carlo'' *''Last Striker'' *''Metal Hawk'' *''Pairs'' *''Main Event'' *''Calipso'' *''Kicker'' *''Mr. Do!'' *''Mission 660'' *''Up & Down'' *''Mat Mania'' *''Jungler'' *''Shoot the Bull'' *''Jungle King'' Pandora's Key 5 *''MVP'' *''Nouryoku Koujou Inkai'' *''SF-X'' *''Sky Kid'' *''Super Muscle Bomber'' *''Wonder Stick'' *''Zintrick'' *''Kidou Senshi SD Gundam'' *''Nemesis'' *''Vulcan Venture (Gradius 2)'' *''Wizard Fire'' *''Bubble 2000'' *''Dynablaster'' *''The Astyanax'' *''Xain D' Sleena'' *''Oishii Puzzle Ha Irimasenka'' *''Super Bishi Bishi Championship'' *''Strong X'' *''Triple Fun'' *''Ganbare! Marine Kun'' *''Snap Jack'' *''Quiz Meitantei Neo'' *''SDI - Strategic Defense Intelligence'' *''Excite'' *''Bullfight'' *''Noboranka'' *''Super Monaco GP'' *''Koro Koro Quest'' *''Tough Turf'' *''Section Z'' *''China Gate'' *''Sega Ninja'' *''Nastar'' *''Pandoras Key 5S'' *''Janpai Puzzle Choukou'' *''Ark Area'' *''Bishi Bashi Championship'' *''Brain'' *''Cannonball'' *''Choplifter'' *''Crusher Makochan'' *Darai Tenshi - The Fallen Angels *''Dream Shopper'' *''Dragon Buster'' *''Dr. Tomy'' *''Excelsior'' *''Fantasy Zone 2'' *''Flash Point'' *''Gals Panic'' *''Gauntlet 2'' *''Galactic Warriors'' *''Hacha Mecha Fighter'' *''Horizon'' *''Jail Break'' *''Jockey Grand Prix'' *''Jump Shot'' *''Asobou'' *''Lemmings'' *''Lizard Wizard'' *''Legend of Makai'' *''Marine Boy'' *''Muscle Bomber Duo'' *''Metro Cross'' *''Mahjong G-Taste'' *''Mr. Goemon'' *''Mr. TNT'' *''Miss Bingo'' *''Naughty Mouse'' *''Peek A Boo'' *''Pipi & Bibis'' *''Pitfall 2 - The Lost Caverns'' *''Pop Bingo'' *''Pasha Pasha Champ'' *''Power Spikes'' *''Quiz KOF'' *''Rock & Roll'' *''Rock & Rage'' *''Ryukyu'' *''Salamander'' *''Saulabi Spirits'' *''Schmeiser Robo'' *''Spatter'' *''Squash'' *''Saint Dragon'' *''Teddy Boy Blues'' *''Turtle Ship'' *''Ultraman'' *''Uncle Poo'' *''Wit's'' *''Wonder League Star'' *''Wonder League 96'' *''Action Fighter'' *''Soldier Girl Amazon'' *''Arbalester'' *''Birdie King'' *''Birdie Try'' *''City Bomber'' *''Combat Hawk'' *''Kid no Hore Hore Daisakusen'' *''Many Block'' *''Passing Shot'' *''Plus Alpha'' *''Power Surge'' *''Space Bomber'' *''Springer'' *''Task Force Harrier'' *''Time Scanner'' *''Water Match'' *''Frog Feast'' *''Fighting Basketball'' *''Panic Street'' *''Operation Thunderbolt'' *''Asobou'' *''Twin Adventure'' *''Super Volley 91'' *''Space Battleship Gomorrah'' *''Neo Thunder'' *''Super League'' *''Arm Wrestling'' *''V-Liner'' *''Plump Pop'' *''Jan Jan Paradise 2'' *''Wakakusamonogatari Mahjong Yonshimai'' Category:Games Category:Arcade games Category:Hardware Category:Multicarts Category:Fatal Fury games Category:Marvel games Category:Spider-Man games Category:Street Fighter games Category:The King of Fighters games